


Discourse

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, If I do say so myself, Overprotective Crew, general adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: It was something the crew noticed early on in Link and Tetra’s relationship. It’s not like they tried to hide it or anything, so the crew was worried. Because it was happening constantly. Like every time someone saw them, they were doing it.Fighting.Link and Tetra argued.A lot.





	Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> Coming at you hot with some Zelink Week 2017

It was something the crew noticed early on in Link and Tetra’s relationship. It’s not like they tried to hide it or anything, so the crew was worried. Because it was happening constantly. Like every time someone saw them, they were doing it.

Fighting.

Link and Tetra argued.

A lot.

Sometimes it was big fights over whether or not they should find new land and establish a New Hyrule, but most of the time it was petty disagreements.

“Tetra, how could you not believe in the Great Fairy? We’ve been to a magical castle at the bottom of the ocean of Triforce’s sake!”

“No, Link, we are _not_ going that way just because you saw a shiny light.”

“Stop making fun of the Koroks, Tetra. It’s not nice.”

If it weren’t for the fact that Link and Tetra really did seem to enjoy spending time together, the crew would have intervened. But there were some times they really contemplated letting Gonzo release his over-protective side. They try and rationalize that they’re doing what’s best for their captain, but in all honesty, they had never seen Tetra more miserable than when Link was away visiting his family or they were giving each other the silent treatment after a rare, big fight.

“Why do you guys worry so much?” Tetra snapped at them when they asked. “It’s just how we talk. Get over it.”

“Well, it’s just,” Nudge stuttered. “You argue a lot. We’re not entirely sure it’s healthy.”

Tetra rested her head on her palm, “Guys, this is our normal. Link puts up with my argumentative side and has the balls to argue back, and I really-” a blush spread over her cheeks, and she started rushing her words, “I really like him, okay?”

“You goin’ soft of us, boss?” Mako teased.

“No!” Tetra’s face reddened further. “I just, - sometimes it’s, ya know… Shut up!” she stormed into her room, and if there was a door to slam, she would have done it.

“I guess I should make her a door soon,” Link’s sheepish voice piped up from behind the crew. They all turned to face him. “She is right, though. Fighting’s kinda our normal. Nagging and arguing is just Tetra’s style; it’s how she operates. I think it comforts her to know someone’s there to challenge her, hold her accountable if she’s wrong, and keep her heading in the right direction.” Link’s brow furrowed. “Even if we don’t agree on what the right direction is.”

“We know you’re good for her, Link,” Niko smiled.

“We’re just worried about our captain,” Nudge continued. “You know how it is.”

“Yeah, I do,” Link nodded. “And I appreciate you all the more for it.” He started to make his way through the pirates to Tetra’s room. “So, ah, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll talk with her and see if I can cool her down.” He tripped slightly when he got past all the crew members. “Now would be a great time for you to all get back to the deck.”

The pirates didn’t move.

“Please?”

Still no movement.

“Leave us alone, you idiot pirates!”

“Thank you, Tetra,” Link resisted the urge to smirk as he slipped into Tetra’s room and the crew, grumbling, made their way up to the deck.

“So you only ‘really like’ me?” Link teased once all the pirates were done straggling.

“It’s nice to see you, too, Link,” Tetra smiled, which was usually a dangerous thing. “How’s Aryll?”

Link swallowed, “Good. She’s still living on Outset but still talking with that guy from Windfall.”

“The guy you don’t like?” she laughed. Link narrowed his eyes; it was a reluctant giggle, one Tetra was trying to fight down.

“Yes, the guy I don’t like.”

“Well, I like him.”

Now, Link knew he was in trouble, “But you haven’t met him.”

“Well, as luck would have it, Aryll and Jareth, which is his name by the way, came to visit us when we were docked at that Private Oasis.”

“Did you rob the Private Oasis?” Link interrupted.

“That’s not the point, Link,” Tetra skewered him with a glare. “The point is Aryll said she hadn’t seen you the whole time you were gone. Where were you?”

“I was not visiting my family,” Link decided to go with the truth. “I’m sorry I lied.”

“Why?”

“I needed some time to pick out this,” Link pulled a small box from his pocket.

“What is it?” Tetra’s eyes zeroed in on the box excitedly, as if she could see through the velvet lining.

“I’m not gonna let you see it that easily,” Link smiled to hide his laughter. “You’ll have to earn it.”

“You’re going to make this difficult aren’t you,” Tetra pouted.

“No, no,” he raised his hands innocently. “I just got a couple of questions.”

“Fire away then,” Tetra’s curious eyes barely left the box still in Link’s hands.

“You didn’t rob the Private Oasis, did you?”

“Link,”

“Come on, Tetra,” Link shook the box tantalizingly.

“No,” Tetra growled out. “We returned that pompous idiot’s lost thingamabob.”

“Cool, now for the real questions.”

“Link!”

“Do you really only ‘really like’ me?”

“Of course I more than really like you,” Tetra looked away, a blush rising in her cheeks.

“How much more?” Link egged her on.

Tetra stared daggers at him before going to the door and looking out into the hallway. Apparently she didn’t find anything because she came back to face him.

“You know I love you, Link.”

“I know,” he pulled her closer for a kiss. “I just like hearing you say it.”

“Is that all?”

“Just one more, I promise,” Link wrapped his arms around her and stole one more kiss. “Are you ready to tell everyone we found a place to establish as New Hyrule?”

“Yeah,” Tetra smiled, the soft smile that wasn’t dangerous. “I thought about what my mother would do,” she looked over at the pictograph she kept on the wall, “and I think it’s time to do what I was born to do.”

“You know we don’t have to reestablish the monarchy,” Link said. “You can go on being a pirate.”

“But I want to do this,” Tetra’s face hardened in determination. “New Hyrule is going to need a leader, and I’m pretty good at leading, you know.” She winked up at him.

“Will you marry me?” Link asked.

“What?” her eyes widened in shock.

Link held up the box with a smile, got down on one knee, and finally opened it to reveal a gold ring with a single diamond on it, “Will you marry me?”

“Did you ask the crew about this?”

“Wait, what?” Link froze in confusion.

“You didn’t ask the crew or anything?” Tetra seemed more shocked than Link. “You have to ask them first; they’re practically family.”

“But I don’t want to marry them,” Link said. “I want to marry you.”

“But you need to make sure they’re okay with it first,” Tetra grabbed Link’s hand and hauled him up onto his feet. “Goddesses’ help me. Come on.” She grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him out of the room.

“Where are we going?”

“To see the crew,” Tetra threw open the door that led to the deck. “Listen up! Link has something important to ask.”

The pirate crew left their posts and congregated around their captain and first mate. Senza, Nudge, and Gonzo crossed their arms and looked down intimidatingly at Link.

“H-hey, guys,” Link stuttered. “So, uh,” he held up the still open ring box, “I was gone the past couple of days to get this. And I, uh, wanted to ask Tetra to marry me.” He glanced back at the captain. “So, what do you guys think?”

There was a moment where Link was sure they were all going to shout ‘NO’ and proceed to beat him to a pulp.

But then each member of the crew broke into a smile.

“It’s a wonderful idea, Link,” Niko was the first to speak up.

“I agree,” Nudge gave him a thumbs up. “And I think speak for all of us when I say we approve.”

Link looked to Gonzo, who was most protective of Tetra.

“Fine,” he stated gruffly after a couple of seconds of staring. “Go ahead and ask her.”

They all turned to Tetra, and Link got back down on one knee.

“Tetra, you are stubborn, crazy, and even mean at times, but I love you more than anything in this ocean, and I will forever be grateful the Helmaroc King dropped you on Outset Island.” That got a good laugh out of everyone. “Will you do the honor of marrying me?”

“Of course I will, you idiot,” Tetra flung her arms around Link, and the crew cheered excitedly for them.


End file.
